Two Peters in a Pod
by Ectojerk
Summary: When Spiderman stows away on Ebony Maw's ship, things don't go according to plan. Needless to day, when he got off the school bus that afternoon, he did not anticipate getting lost in space and running into a group of crazy aliens who call themselves "guardians."
1. That moment when youre stranded in space

Peter yelled as he was sucked out the hole in the ship. He grabbed onto the edge, barely holding on and trying not to think about the fact that he was in the vacuum of space. " _Heaters on,"_ came Karen's helpful voice.

" _Kid!"_ he heard Stark yell as he flew towards the breach in the hull. Another piece of alien tech flew towards the hole and hit Peter's fingers, forcing him to let go and be dragged off into space.

Peter watched helplessly as the ship flew farther away and tried not to hyperventilate. "Wait," he said, "how am I breathing?"

Karen responded dutifully: " _The Iron Spider Armor is equipped with eight minutes' worth of compressed air."_

"Thank you, Stark," Peter muttered, though he knew Karen was the only one who could hear him. "Okay, eight minutes to figure out how not to die in space." He tried to get his bearings, but looking around, found that Earth was not in sight, nor any planets that were part of his solar system. There was, however, a dull brown planet that, if uninhabited, at least looked like it had an atmosphere, and potentially a warmer temperature.

"Okay, now how to get there, umm," Peter thought for a moment when a scene from Wall-E came to mind. "Duh! Newton's third law!" Peter shot a web in the direction opposite of the brown planet and, just as he'd hoped, the opposite force pushed him slowly towards it. There being no resistance in space, Peter figured he would continue at about the same speed until he reached the planet's gravitational field, where he would speed up. "Hey Karen, how long until I reach the planet's surface?"

" _At this speed, I estimate about six minutes_ ," she said. Peter nodded and exhaled, contemplating the actions that lead to this. Being lost in space. Stark was never gonna let him on another mission.

As Peter approached the planet, he saw that there were a few man-made structures below, at least one looked like a ship. His heart leapt. Sure, it meant more aliens that he had to potentially deal with, but it was still so amazing to see _real live aliens_ , and in any case, if they had a ship, he might be able to get home.

Just before he hit the atmosphere, he realized that there were two things he hadn't planned for. The first, preventing himself from burning up on entry. The second, actually landing at the speed he was going. "Prepare for impact!" Peter said, half to Karen and half to himself.

Peter hit the atmosphere. He tried not to panic as the suit started to heat up. " _Cooling systems engaged,"_ Karen said. Peter tried to figure out how to fix the situation, but realized that there wasn't a lot he could do about the whole "burning up while entering the atmosphere" thing, and that he would have to leave that in the hands of Karen and Stark's suit. He tried instead to focus on the equally pressing concern of not splatting like a bug against the ground.

"This suit doesn't happen to have a parachute, does it?" He asked.

" _No,"_ Karen said _, "just the wingsuit gliding device."_

"Okay," he said, "gliding device, right." Peter figured it wouldn't be enough to slow him at the speed he was currently going. Peter spread out his arms and legs like a skydiver, hoping the extra surface area would slow him down.

Unfortunately, it also caused the suit to heat up faster. A few " _Error"_ messages popped up in front of his eyes. "Crap, crap, crap, crap," Peter wondered if the gliding mechanism would even work with so many malfunctions, when suddenly, as if on command, web gliding wings expanded at his sides like the wings of a flying squirrel. Peter felt a jolt at the sudden decrease in speed, and then the wings ripped. He had still been going too fast for them. _Crap, Stark's suit is so sensitive to my thoughts!_ Peter thought, and then realized that he was going to die, alone on an alien planet, an unrecognizable splat, crisp around the edges.

Aunt May was gonna be pissed.

" _Deploying ba-ackup glider,"_ Karen said, slightly glitched. New wings took place of the old ones and Peter felt another jolt, though this time, the wings actually held. He was slowing down, but as the ground quickly approached, he realized he might not have been slowing down fast enough.

Peter slammed into a tree which, sort of broke his fall as he broke through several branches. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned, suit smoking. "Ahhh jeez." The error messages cleared and were replaced with a "suit repairing" notification, which disappeared after a few seconds. Peter's whole body hurt, but he was alive! He started to laugh breathlessly. He was alive! He whooped and then rolled over, trying to stand. As much as he would have loved to lay there, he didn't think it was a great idea to fall asleep unguarded on an alien planet, especially not after such a loud entrance.

He took a few breaths to get his bearings and then tried to figure out which way to start walking.

" _If you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain,"_ Peter heard distantly.

He blinked. "Am I hallucinating?" He took a few steps towards the music. "Karen, do you hear that?" _Why would there be really old Earth music playing on an alien planet?_ Karen didn't respond. "Karen?" Peter asked again. He remembered her voice glitching as he fell and started to worry. "Karen, are you okay?" No response.

Peter began to get emotional, though he knew she couldn't be dead, even if she was somehow broken. If he could get back to Stark, he could fix her. Still, it meant he would be doing all of this alone.

Lost on an alien planet, all alone.

* * *

Quill sang along to _Escape,_ " _I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long,"_ as he sorted through a bag of valuables he had nicked off of someone at the market a few clicks back. To be fair, the man had a gang tattoo, showing he'd been in a Zarthan prison recently, and he been incredibly unruly, even tried to start a fight, so in Peter's opinion he deserved it. He was a criminal, after all. His singing was interrupted by a crash behind him. He turned and looked at the mass of trees, seemingly unchanged and turned to Rocket, who was fiddling with some device near the hangar door of the ship.

"Did you hear that?" Quill asked.

"I can't hear _anything_ over your obnoxious music," Rocket said. Peter rolled his eyes. He knew rocket liked Awesome Mix Vol. 1 & 2\. He had even caught him singing along a few times.

"Whatever," Peter said, going back to the bag.

Gamora came out of the ship. "Hey, did you guys see that?" She asked.

Rocket and Quill looked at each other. "See what?" Quill asked.

Gamora looked in the direction where Peter had heard the crash. "It looked like something entered the atmosphere nearby— and fast."

They all paused and Quill looked up at Gamora. "Like a ship, or a meteorite?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"Neither. Too small to be a ship, but it didn't look like a meteorite," she said.

"So what was it?" Rocket asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But I think we should probably leave. We don't need any more trouble."

"We're leaving because of a friggin asteroid?" Rocket asked.

She shifted her weight and grit her teeth. "I _told_ you it wasn't an asteroid, it was something else."

Groot stumbled out of the ship. "I am Groot."

"Yeah, he's right. I think I agree with Gamora," Quill said, standing up.

"Alright, alright we'll go. Don't get your panties in a twist."

There was a boom of laughter, coming from Drax. "Quill wears women's underwear?!"

"It's a figure of speech!" Said Quill and Gamora simultaneously. Quill glared at Rocket's smirk as they all boarded the ship.

* * *

Spider Man got to the source of the music before long. It was coming from a huge orange and blue alien ship. "Cool!" Peter whispered. He looked over at the aliens just nearby. It was an odd collection, a raccoon wearing a jumpsuit and holding some sort of gadgetry, a leather-clad green woman, er, it looked like a woman, Peter didn't want to assume anything, and what appeared to be a regular human.

Considering the Earth music, he decided that it was most definitely a human, and since they had a human, they had to be going back to Earth sometime, right? At the very least, Peter would feel better knowing there was another human in the vicinity, and he didn't want to be stranded on an alien planet.

 _Did the raccoon just talk?_ Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He was _supposed_ it could be an alien species that just had an uncanny resemblance to Earth raccoons.

Another alien joined the bunch, this one looking woody and plantlike.

 _Wait a minute if the raccoon is an alien that looks like a raccoon does that mean the human is actually an alien that looks like a human?_ He thought. After all, why would a human be out here?

A large grey man joined them, laughing heartily.

Peter shook his head. _No, he's gotta be human, he's listening to Earth music._

The group argued a moment more before heading into the ship.

"Crap, they're leaving!" Peter whispered. This was his best chance to get home. "It's now or never," he said. With that, he leapt up onto the ship and snuck inside just as the door closed behind him.

He watched them walk down the corridor, being closer to them than he would have liked, despite clutching the ceiling. _Gotta hide,_ he thought. There was a quiet buzz and Peter could no longer see his hands in front of him. He looked at one of them in amazement. It wasn't invisible, as he'd originally thought, but it had changed color to blend into the ship.

"Cool!" He whispered. The human looked back.

 _Crap,_ Peter thought, going completely still. Now he'd done it.

The human looked around before deciding nothing of it and walking away.

Mr. Stark had thought of everything. Peter would have to thank him if- when he got back. Peter saw a nearby hatch in the wall, perhaps to vents or electronics, and decided that hiding there was better than hiding on the ceiling. Quietly as he could, he crept over, removed the cover, crawled inside and put the cover back.

He released a breath. Who knew being stranded in space could be so stressful?

" _This is the second time today you've stowed away on a spaceship, Peter."_ Karen said, making Peter jump.

"Karen! You're alright!" He said.

" _Of course I'm alright, Peter, I'm an AI. The suit has a self-repair function_."

Peter nodded. "Hey Karen, do you know where we are?"

" _I can't tell exactly, but I estimate that we are at least a few light-years away from Earth_."

"Light-years?!" Peter jumped and them cupped his hand over his mouth. He needed to keep it down. "How did we get light-years away?" He whispered.

" _From what I can tell, Ebony Maw's ship traveled through some sort of rift just before you fell out,"_ she said.

"Shoot," Peter grabbed his head. _Light-years_ from home. What a predicament. Peter smiled, nonetheless. He imagined how Ned would react when he told him that he had traveled light years away from Earth and stowed away on _two_ alien spaceships in one day.

He heard a shrill whining behind him. "We don't tolerate stowaways," said a voice behind him, and Peter was blasted out of the vent. He landed hard on the floor and looked up to see the raccoon climb out of the vent with a gun in hand. Peter shot it with a web, and threw it across the room. "Hey!" yelled the raccoon, pulling out another gun. Peter leapt up onto the wall as two more crew members ran in, the human, wearing a helmet of some sort, and the green woman.

"I thought you were gonna shoot it!" the human yelled.

"I did!" yelled the raccoon in response, shooting at Peter again, who dodged and threw his second gun across the room too.

"Stop taking my stuff!" the raccoon yelled, pulling out yet another gun.

"Stop shooting at me!" Peter said, dodging more raygun fire.

" _You_ snuck onto my ship!" the raccoon said, as if to justify.

"You mean _my_ ship," the human said.

Peter threw the raccoon's third gun and then webbed it's paw to the wall behind it. "You know, maybe we could just discuss this," Peter said.

The raccoon pulled out yet another gun with his free hand, though this one was somewhat larger than the others."Discuss this, you—"

"Everybody stop!" The green lady yelled.

Obligingly, everyone froze, the human with his twin guns out, Peter about to shoot another web, and the raccoon with his large gun. Peter hadn't noticed before that three others entered the room, the large grey man from earlier, the plant creature, and a lady with antennae.

"Can we _not_ blow up the ship?" She asked.

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment. "That sounds good," said the human, lowering his guns slightly, but not enough to make much of a difference.

"Would hate to get sucked into space again," Peter admitted, relaxing his hand. Everyone looked at the raccoon.

" _Fine_ ," he said, lowering his gun. He tugged on the webbed paw. "I can't believe you _sprayed_ me with, ugh, _bodily fluids?_ It's disgusting," he said. "Can someone get me out of this?"

The green lady obligingly walked over and cut the webbing off with a knife she pulled from some concealed sheath.

"I-it's not bodily fluids, it _web_ fluid, I make it." Peter said.

"Yeah whatever," the raccoon said, wiping his paw on his jumpsuit, "it comes out of you, I don't want it _on_ me."

Peter was about to tell him that it _didn't_ come out of him, when the human spoke.

"Who are you anyway? What are you doing here?" He asked, one gun still pointed at Peter.

"Um, I'm Peter, er, I mean, Spiderman—"

"You are not Peter," the gray man said. He gestured to the human. "He is Peter."

"Oh, really?" Spiderman said. He shared the name of a spaceman. One with a rad helmet, nonetheless. "Cool. So that means you're from Earth, right?" Spiderman asked.

The man's gun lowered slightly and he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, making it recede to the sides of his head, similarly to Stark's suit. "You mean Terra? Yeah."

Spiderman's shoulders dropped in relief. "That's great man, I um, could really use a lift."

"What do we look like, a taxi service?" The raccoon said, walking across the room to retrieve his thrown guns.

"Um, I was just hoping—" Spiderman said.

"Why do you want to go to Terra anyway?" the human, Peter asked.

Spiderman paused, a bit confused at the question. He hopped down to the floor. "Cause it's where I live?" He said.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

The grey guy turned to the older Peter. "Quill, you never said you had humanoid spider creatures on Terra," he said.

"We don't," he responded. He eyed Spiderman again. "Wait is that a suit?"

Peter looked down at his armor. "Oh, this? Yeah."

"You are human?" Asked the antennae girl.

"Uh, yeah," he said. She cocked her head.

"Spiderman is a strange name for a human," she said.

"Well— I mean, it's not my real name," Peter explained.

"Why did you tell us a fake name?" She asked.

"It's like how Quill likes to be called 'Star Lord,'" the raccoon said, moving his claws to indicate air quotes. "Ridiculous. It must be a humie thing.

"Star Lord?" Peter asked. "That's a cool hero name."

" _Thank you_ ," Quill said, putting away his gun and glaring at the raccoon. He looked at Spiderman. "Well, since you know my identity, it's only fair I know yours," he said.

Peter bit his lip. "I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Quill asked. He could see the spider kid looked hesitant, but the more they coaxed him to talk, the more relaxed he seemed.

Peter paused. "I don't want my aunt to find out," he muttered.

The raccoon laughed. "Did— did you say," he laughed again and Peter blushed. Freaking alien raccoon thing. And Peter's big mouth.

"I am Groot," said the small tree creature, looking at the raccoon.

The green lady glared at the raccoon until he shut up. "Well we certainly aren't in any position to tell her," she said.

Peter relaxed a little. "That's true," he said. He looked at this strange group of aliens. He supposed he could trust them. After all, how badly do you have to screw up to get stuck on a tin can in the middle of outer space with a bunch of aliens you couldn't trust? Peter ignored the voice in his head reminding him how often he screwed up as he took off his mask. "I'm Peter Parker."

 **Hey! So I think I'll actually finish this one in a timely manner, cause it's gonna be short, only one or two more chapters, I think. Peter's only barely met the gang. Also, sorry if the whole Peter/Quill/Spiderman thing got too confusing, Parker didn't know Quill's last name at first, but from now on I'll try to refer to them mostly as "Quill" and "Peter" thx bye**


	2. Terrans and their stupid code names

Tony's chest felt like ice.

"Close the hole!" Said Strange.

Was he serious? "The kid is still out there!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah, and we will be too, along with all the oxygen unless we shut that hole!" Strange yelled back. But Tony was responsible for Peter's life. He knew that the kid could last for at least eight minutes, and suddenly he was so glad he had thought to include the backup oxygen, but the kid was still going to be stranded in space. Tony sealed the hole and then turned to Doctor Strange.

"Turn the ship around," Tony said.

"Does it look like I know how to drive this thing?" He asked.

"We are _not_ leaving him there," Tony said. His conscience couldn't take that.

Dr. Strange sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Tony clenched his fists, and if it weren't for the Iron Man gauntlets his nails would have been cutting into his palms. "I don't know! Aren't you supposed to be a wizard!?" He yelled.

" _You're_ the tech genius, why don't you figure out how to fly this thing?" Strange said.

Tony grit his teeth and flew over to what appeared to be the control panel. He would have to figure it out and save the kid. There was no alternative. He couldn't let himself _imagine_ an alternative. Strange flew over and looked at the panel as well. He sighed.

"How long do we have to get to him?"

Tony took a breath. "About seven minutes."

* * *

"Incredible," the grey one said. Everyone looked at him. "It's like a clone of Quill." Quill and Peter looked at each other.

"They don't really look that similar," said the green lady.

"What do you mean?" said the grey guy. "They look exactly alike. And they share a name." Peter and Quill looked at each other again, Peter furrowed his brows and Quill rolled his eyes. The grey guy stepped closer to Peter and stared at his face and then at Quill's. "I'm going to have trouble telling you apart."

Peter cleared his throat. "What did you say your name was?" The grey man cocked his head.

"I never mentioned my name," he said.

The raccoon rolled his eyes. "He's Drax, I'm Rocket, that's Gamora, Mantis, and you know the moron," he said gesturing to everyone.

"Hey!" yelled Quill indignantly.

"I am Groot," said the plant.

"Right," Rocket nodded, "he's Groot."

Peter put up a gloved hand in a wave. "Uh, nice to meet everyone." Everyone nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, too," said Mantis.

Quill put his hands up. "Hold on, I still have some questions. Like, a lot of questions."

"Yeah," said rocket, "like what's a humie doing out here?"

"Yeah," Quill said. "Last I checked you guys still hadn't gotten farther than the moon."

Peter was a bit confused, considering Quill was also human, and Peter also wondered why _he_ was out here, but he shrugged. "So this alien came to New York and he was trying to steal a necklace from a wizard so obviously we— Mr. Stark and I— were trying to stop him— the alien not the wizard— and he brought the wizard onto his ship and so we chased after him and Mr Stark told me not to but this new suit is _really intuitive_ so I kinda snuck on and we were fighting the alien and—"

Quill put his hands up in a gesture to stop talking as everyone stared at Peter.

"Wait, wait, wait did you say _wizard_?" Quill asked.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, that's what Mr Stark said. He looked like a wizard too, he flew through the air and had a long red cloak and a fancy green necklace that the alien was trying to steal."

Everyone stared at him again. Rocket whistled and moved one of his claws in a circle around his ear.

"Wha— I'm not crazy," Peter said.

"Okay, so you snuck onto this alien's ship, then what?" Asked Gamora.

"What's with that anyway?" Asked Rocket. "Why are you sneaking onto so many ships?"

"Just— I mean, two isn't a lot," Peter said. I mean, it was a lot for him, but probably not for aliens.

"What happened?" Gamora asked again, trying to get him back on track.

"Er, right, so we snuck on, and the alien had the wizard floating with all these weird, like, these glass knives almost, sticking in him, and then we rescued him and a hole blasted into the ship and the alien got sucked out and died, but also I got sucked out, and didn't die because Karen kept me alive and I fell to that planet we we're just on," Peter said.

"Who's Karen?" Asked Gamora.

"She's the lady in my suit," Peter explained as if that made perfect sense. The Guardians looked warily at each other.

"Told ya he was crazy," Rocket said.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Look, I just need a ride back to Earth so I can make sure Mr Stark and the wizard and his necklace are all fine. Can you give me a lift?"

Gamora looked at him a second longer. "Why was this alien trying to steal a necklace?" She asked.

Peter shrugged. He really didn't have time to get the details, he was kind of busy. "I dunno. It was green and glowy, probably magical. Probably pretty valuable. Why do most people steal valuable things?"

Gamora nodded and seemed slightly more interested. "This alien, do you remember his name?" She asked.

Peter thought for a moment. "Ebony Maw, I think."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You killed Ebony Maw?"

"Well," Peter tilted his head slightly. "It was more like space killed him, but yeah. Did you know him?"

"Wait," Quill said, "who's Ebony Maw?"

"One of Thanos's sons, a member of the Black Order," she said. "That necklace must have been an infinity stone."

Quill sighed. "More infinity stones. I guess this means we're going to Terra."

Everyone was quiet.

"Okay cool, quick question, what's an infinity stone?"

* * *

By the time Stephen and Tony figured out how to turn the ship around, they also figured out that they weren't in their home solar system anymore. "How did that happen?" Tony asked.

Stephen shrugged. "Best guess is we went through a rift of some sort," he said.

"A rift?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like a wormhole," Stephen said. Tony scoffed and Stephen raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me you've fought aliens and Norse gods and met a wizard but you have trouble believing in a wormhole?" Stephen asked.

"No," Tony said, "I'm just wondering how my life went so wrong that I think nothing of traveling through a wormhole in space."

Tony looked at the screen, paused and then looked through the large window in front of him in confusion.

"What is it?" Stephen asked.

Tony looked at the screen and then the window again. "This is where he fell out," Tony said. They could even see the frozen corpse of Ebony Maw floating not far off, "but the kid…" he took a breath. "I don't see him." He clenched his fist on the dashboard. "He's not here."

Stephen looked out the window. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"A little over six minutes," Tony said.

Stephen looked out the window again. "There's a planet over there, maybe he found a way down?" He suggested.

Tony nodded. "Right, yeah, there's gotta be a way to scan for life forms or something, uh…" he pressed a few buttons and suddenly the screen was filled with strange symbols of an alien language. Tony swore. "You wouldn't happen to be able to read this, would you?" Tony asked.

Stephen looked at it and shook his head. "No, but I might know a spell that can translate it," he said.

Tony let Strange work his magic and hoped and prayed to every god listening, including Point Break, that it would work, and that the kid would be okay. Finally Stephen stopped and looked at the screen. He seemed to read it, and pressed a few buttons and then looked at the screen again.

"Any life forms?" Tony asked hopefully.

Stephen hummed. "Yeah," he said.

Tony's heart leapt. The kid was fine, and they could go get him and bring him back home where he belonged, and everything would be okay and Tony wouldn't have the death of another child to plague his guilt.

"But none of them are human," Stephen said.

Tony's heart dropped into his stomach. "A-are you sure? Check again."

Strange kept looking at the screen. "None of them are human, Tony."

Tony's hands shook, his breathing got less even. "He-he's got powers, maybe it doesn't show up right," he rationalized. "What does it say?"

Stephen frowned. "There are three different species on the planet," his voice quieted, "but there are several of each. Nothing unique," he said.

Tony paced. "How is that possible? If he's not down there," he gestured to the planet, "he should be out there!" He yelled, gesturing out the window.

Stephen looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons. "Maybe he got picked up," he said.

Tony stopped and joined him at the monitor. "What did you say?"

"There's a trace of energy leading away from the planet. It's fading but it's still there. I'm thinking it might have been a ship. Maybe he's on it," Stephen said.

Tony paused. "Are you saying he was _abducted_?"

Stephen shrugged.

Tony grit his teeth. "Can we follow it?" He asked.

Stephen looked at the monitor. "It's fading fast, but if we start now I think we could catch up to it."

Tony immediately sat down and flew the ship in the direction Strange told him to. "When we catch them I'm gonna beat them so hard they'd wish the were amoeba. Abducting alien motherf—"

* * *

Peter sat in a sort of living room area with Star Lord, Gamora, Mantis, Drax, and Groot. "So this guy Thanos wants all the stones, so he can kill half the universe, and he already has one?" Peter clarified.

"Yes," Gamora said. "The Power Stone. And if this wizard truly has the Time Stone, we need to protect it, keep Thanos from getting it."

Peter nodded. "Alright. Makes sense."

"Now, what _doesn't_ make sense," said Quill, leaning forward and pointing at Peter, "is what you were doing earlier. Like climbing on walls and shooting that stuff—"

"Spider web" Peter said.

"Right, that. Is that all part of your suit? That seems more advanced than I remember Terra being."

"Well, the web is. The climbing is just me. When the last time you went to uh, Terra?" Peter asked. Sure his suit was state of the art, but the original Iron Man suit was made _years_ ago, and that was at least similar.

"Uhh," Quill though for a moment. "At least 26 years ago, give or take."

Peter's eyes widened. " _26 years?!"_ When was that? Early 90s? Peter hadn't even been born yet. Or like, even close to being born yet.

"Yeah," Quill said. "What happened while I was gone?"

Shoot, there was a lot. Like, enough to fill 16 movies. And several spin off TV shows. Where should he start? "An alien invasion, for one thing," Peter said. "Chitari."

"Chitari invasion?" Peter asked incredulously. He looked at Peter again. "Wait did you say the climbing wasn't part of the suit?"

Peter shook his head. "The climbing is all me. Superpowers, man."

Manis smiled. "So Quill is not the only Terran with special abilities!" She said. "Are unique powers normal for Terrans?" She asked.

"Whoa, wait, Quill has powers too?!" Peter asked, grinning like an idiot.

Quill put his hands up. "Sort of, not really, I'm kind of half alien, and it's a really long story, don't want to get into now, all that jazz," he said.

Peter nodded, but his grin remained. "That's cool." He turned back to Mantis. "It's not really _normal_ for humans to have powers, but it's been getting more common, weirdly enough, with the Avengers and all that."

Quill huffed and threw his hands in the air. "Of _course_ Terra gets interesting when I decide to leave it. Alien invasions, superpowers, geez, I left at the worst time."

"About that—" Peter was about to ask him how and why he left Earth when Rocket came in.

"Hey guys, we're being followed. Don't look friendly," he said.

Everyone moved to the cockpit to look at the screen and see who was following them. It was a big ring, _sort of like in Halo_.Peter thought.

"That's Ebony Maw's ship, it must be Mr Stark and the wizard!" said Peter.

There was a beep. "They sent a message," Gamora said. She tapped a button on the desk and the message played.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," it said.

"That's Mr Stark!" Peter said. He was amazed, Tony was actually flying a spaceship to come get him. Not that he needed it, he was doing just fine on his own, but still, it was kind of reassuring.

"You can either give him back, unharmed and intact, or I can come and take him from you, and I guarantee you will _not_ come out unharmed or intact," He said.

"Dang, this guy's really angry." Quill said.

"He's just a bit overprotective," Peter said. Quill nodded.

"I know what that's like," he said. And he did. Yondu _was_ incredibly protective of him, and despite being quite scary to Quill, he was much scarier to anyone who threatened Quill.

"Guess we'll have to hand the spider-freak over, then," said Rocket.

Gamora hummed. "If this 'wizard' truly has the Time Stone I would like to speak with him. If his knowledge is anything close to Peter's, he'll have no idea how imperative it is to keep it safe, and no idea what's coming for him."

Star Lord hit a button. "Prepare to board," he said. The words "message sent" appeared on the screen. He then hit a button behind his ear and his helmet came on. Peter took this as a sign to put his own mask back on and the group walked towards the hangar bay, where the other ship would be docking and they would all meet Mr Stark and the wizard again.

* * *

"Prepare to board," came a voice over the intercom.

"Well," Tony said, his mask sliding over his face, "I guess we're bringing the fight to them."

Luckily, the ship was able to auto-dock and Stephen and Tony stood at the door, ready to board the alien ship. "Why is it that we're always fighting these guys?" Tony said, just as the doors opened.

Inside was a group that consisted of a guy with a mask similar to Ant-Man's (at least, Tony _thought_ it was a mask. For all he knew, that was it's face), a green woman, a large grey man who looked like he could take Cap in a fight, a raccoon in a jumpsuit, a small, anthropomorphic tree, and a girl with antennae.

"Well that one definitely looks like a wizard, so I guess the robot is this 'Mr Stark' you kept talking about?" said the raccoon. Tony was shocked that the raccoon was the first one to speak, but he had seen weirder. He put his palms out, charging up blasts. "That's correct," he said, the mask giving his voice a satisfyingly threatening effect. At this the raccoon drew a gun, and the masked man draw two, the green lady getting out a knife.

Then Spiderman jumped down in front of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, they're with me," he said, looking back and forth between the groups with his hands out in a placating gesture. Everyone paused, but lowered their guns, albeit hesitantly.

"I've never seen a talking raccoon before," said Dr Strange.

"Yeah well I've never met a bozo who calls himself a wizard," said the raccoon.

"That's Rocket," Peter said. "This is Gamora, Mantis, Groot, Drax, and Peter Quill. I'm Peter Parker," he added for the wizard's benefit.

"I'm Dr. Strange," said the wizard.

"Oh," said Peter, "we're doing fake names. In that case I'm Spiderman and he's Star Lord."

Tony looked to Quill. "What kind of name is Star Lord?"

"Says 'Iron Man'" Dr. Strange said, rolling his eyes.

Rocket crossed his arms. "Seriously, what is it with Terrans and their ridiculous code names?"

 **He's got a point. This chapter feels short. hmmm. Well anyway I guess this means I wrap it up next chapter or it becomes** ** _long_** **. but not very. I kinda wanted there to be a fite between the Guardians and Team Strange Man (that's iron man and dr. strange combined), but there was no way lil petey would let anyone throw a punch. Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be drama over the stone. sayonara kiddos!**


End file.
